Chapter Tactics Master List
'Chapter Tactics Master List' 'Unique Chapter Tactics' Black Templar: All units in your army exchange the Combat Tactics special rule for the Crusader and Rightous Zeal special rules. Blood Angels: '''All units in your army exchange the Combat Tactics special rule for The Red Thirst special rule. In addition, all Rhino style vehicles must be selected from the Codex: Blood Angels listings. '''Carcharodons: All units in your army exchange the Combat Tactics specail rule for the Furious Charge universal special rule. Additionally, and squad or independent character becomes subject to the Rage universal special rule for the rest of the game once they have won a hand-to-hand combat with an infantry unit. Mark the squad with a suitable counter when this happens. Dark Angels: '''All the units in your army exchange the Combat Tactics special rule for the Stubborn universal special rule. In addition, all Independent Characters in your army gain Unforgiven special rule. '''Fire Angels: '''All units in your army exchange the Combat Tactics specail rule for the Tank Hunters universal special rule. Additionally, any Rhino or Razorback bought as a dedicated transport option for squads affected by this change gains the Extra Armor upgrade for fee. '''Fire Hawks: All units in your army lose the Combat Tactics special rule. Instead all flame weapons count as twin-linked and Assault squads and Vanguard Assault squads count as scoring units. Imperial Fists: All the units in your army exchange the Combat Tactics special rule for the Stubborn universal special rule. Iron Hands: All the units in your army exhance the Combat Tactics special rule for the Flesh is Weak special rule. Mantis Warriors: All units in your army exchange the Combat Tactics special rule for the Infiltrators universal special rule. Models in Terminator armor or units that have purchased a Dedicated Transport may not infiltrate, and just lose the Combat Tactics special rule. Minotaurs: '''All units in your army exchange the Combat Tactics special rule for the Preferred Enemy: Space Marines universal special rule. Note thas this counts against all Space Marines includes Choas Space Marines. '''Raptors: '''All units in your army exchange the Combat Tactics special rule for the Stealth universal special rule. '''Raven Guard: All the units in your army exchange the Combat Tactics special rule for the Fleet universal special rule. Red Scorpions: '''All units in your army may lose the Combat Tactics special rule. If so, Veteran Sergeants in your Tactical squads may be replaced with Apothecaries at no additional cost (with a profile and wargear exactly as per the Apothecary in a standard Space Marine Command squad). '''Salamanders: All units in your army lose the Combat Tactics special rule. Instead, all thunder hammers in your army count as master-crafted, and all flame and melta weapons count as twin-linked. Sons of Medusa: All units in your in your army exchange the Combat Tactics special rule for the Fearless universal special rule. Space Wolves: All units in your army exchange the Combat Tactics special rule for The Sons of Russ speical rules. Ultramarines: Codex Chapter White Scars: All units in your army exchange the Combat Tactics special rule for the ability to Outflank. Repeat Chapter Tactics Astral Claws: See Ultramarines Crimson Fists: See Imperial Fists The Executioners: See Imperial Fists Lamenters: See Blood Angels Novamarines: See Ultramarines